Neraids
Neraids are the immortal nymphs of the ocean and the guardians of all sea life. Origion The neraids are the daughters of an ancient sea god and a powerful sea spirit. Neraids are the guardians of sea creatures, the spirits of coral reefs and kelp forests. Overview Never seen alone, neraids are beautiful mermaid-like creatures that swim in groups called pods. Neriads are the guardians of all aquatic flora and fauna. The neraids protect the creatures of the ocean from humans and other dangerous creatures. Neraids share a close connection with turtles, dolphins and all kinds of fish. The neraids, though they are gentle and kind hearted, will attack any monster who trys to destroy the sea. The neriads are said to dwell in shimmering caves hidden in coral gardens. The neraids are the daughters of an ancient sea god. Neraids are friendly creatures and out of all sea maidens, neraids are the most commonly known to rescue humans from drowning, some have even fallen in love and married humans. Neraids often bless fishermen with good catches and can protect sailors at sea with magical charms. Neraids can transform ordinary things such as seafoam, kelp or coral into magical amulets that posseses many magical properties such as bringing good luck, promising a long life or protecting a person from danger. Appearence Neraids have the faces and bodies of very beautiful mermaid-like women. The upper body of a neraid is that of a gorgeous, young woman with a flawless, elegent figure and beautiful facial features. Their skin is thin and glossy and can posseses a tan, olive, dark, golden or pearly complexion. Their clothes are made of tropical seaweed, decorated with seashells and starfish. Neraids have small finned wings similar to the fins of a seahorse.Neraids have long, flowing hair that comes in millions of rainbow hues. Neraids are shaped just like human women or nymphs except that they have wing-like fins on their heels and finned ears. They are the only water maidens that do not have webbed hands or feet. Neraids wear robes made of glistening water and woven seaweed. They decorate themselves in beautiful seashells and coral. Powers and Abilities Neraids have power over all the creatures of the ocean. Neraids can use sound vibrations to summon sea animals from miles away and can understand and can communicate with them through their speech, emotions or thoughts. Neraids can read the thoughts and emotions of animals and can tell if their intentions are good or bad. The stronger neraids can use this power on humans. Neraids can control sea creatures and make them follow her commands. Neraids can also control coral and all sea plants. Neraids can make any sea plant grow, expand it, change its shape and size, change its colour and manipulate their movements. Neraids have the power to make seaweed and kelp become stronger than rock and can weave it into cages or protective walls. Sea nymphs can also cast powerful spells that have the power to transform sea creatures. They usually do this to make a weak fish strong, give a defenceless fish weapons such as sharp fins or poisonus teeth to protect itself and they can turn a deadly shark into a minnow or a human into a fish. Neraids can swim faster than any shark and can leap high out of the water like dolphins. Their strong tails enable them to swim in the roughest seas and against the strongest waves. Despite their small, delicate forms, neraids have tough skin and can withstand great amounts of damage without feeling pain. Neraids heal rapidly and are immune to all poison and venom. Neraids are immortal sea nymphs and are immune to all diseases and sicknesses. Neraids can never die of old age, their bodies never grow old and they posses an arrested aging process. Neraids are powerful healers. They can cure many diseases and can heal and wound. Neraids can become human for a short amount of time. They can transform into any sea creature for an unlimited amount of time.